


Anger Management

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anger, Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Love, Panic Attacks, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: I was kind of in a bad place today, and I just needed a little something to make me feel better and loved. Hope this makes you smile :) and does the same for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of in a bad place today, and I just needed a little something to make me feel better and loved. Hope this makes you smile :) and does the same for you.

"She has got to be the worst addition to the show yet.. I have no idea what they were thinking. " Her voice kept echoing in my mine. 

"Cut... Y/n... That was your line." Robert said.

"What? Sorry." I say with a groan.

"You know what, Let's take an early lunch everyone." He said with a sigh. 

" Hey you ok?" Misha asked 

"Sure." I lied with a forced smile.

"Your sure? You don't really seam ok." He said his blue eyes looking at you..

"No, Misha I'm good really." I assure him. 

"Well if you need to talk." he says. 

"Sure, I know where you live." you joke. You step away from Misha and the crowed of Crew and head toward your trailer. 

"I mean seriously. She just doesn't fit in the group, Her looks, her acting skill, The Character it self just doesn't even belong. I mean it's just my opinion but I really don't think she's going to be on there much longer. I believe y/n Padalecki was given the job just because of her husband." Sara Perks words came back to you. 

"Who did this woman think she was to put me down like that. First off she doesn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. I didn't get the part because Of Jared.... Shoot I had to audition just like everyone else, and Damn it I deserve this part! ".... The more you think about that damn Sarah Perks and her stupid My Opinion Talk show, the more Pissed off I was getting. Suddenly I slammed into a firm body. I looked up into the eyes of Jensen.

"Sorry Jense." I mutter.

"You ok?' He asked.

"Fine, Just Fine." I say. Suddenly a couple of crew members walked past.

"Sarah Perks really took a bite out of you today, huh Y/n." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Yeah, tough break." Josh cooed as they continued on. 

"Great, just great." I say sadly.

"Hey we've all gotten bad reviews y/n... Don't let it get you down." Jensen says trying to ease my mind.

"I know.... I just what if....."You start.

"What?" he asks.

"What if people start to believe her?" you say as worry starts to flood your mind.

"Any one who matters is not going to believe her... She's full of hot air. That's how she gets people to watch." Jensen says. 

"Your right. Thanks." I say. I give him a hug before heading on.

As I round the bin I see a few people talking, they glance up at me and stop talking. 

"What ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I snap. The look on their faces were pure shock as I storm past them. I almost run into mine and Jared's trailer and slam the door behind me. With out thinking I grab a nearby vase of flowers and slam it against the trailer wall. The door to the trailer opens and I refuse to look knowing it's Jared.

"Hell of an arm you have there." He says. His voice is so soothing that I instantly feel guilty about breaking the vase. I let my shoulders droop as tears begin to fall down my face. 

"Hey, you want to tell me what's going on?" He asks. I shake my head.

"It's nothing." I insist wiping my tears, but not looking at him. 

"Really because Rumor has it your having a bad day." he says. I spin.

"People talking about me?" I hiss. Jared looks at me with his eyebrows pushed together.

"No... I ran into Jensen and Misha. They both were concerned about you." He says. 

"I'm fine. Really." I insist reaching for a broom.

"Babe, leave it and tell me what's wrong." He says looking down at me. 

"It's stupid. I just can't get that damn Sarah Perks out of my head." I admit

"Oh I kind of figured. Look I thought we decided that she's nothing but a tabloid reporter and no one really cares about that kind of reporting." He says sweetly.

"I know, Jared.... It's just. What if Rob, or Erik think she's right? What if i loose my job over it." I say panicked He looks at me as if I lost my mind.

"What? They are not going to fire you because of one stupid bitch of a reporter." Jared insists.

"I know, but if people start to listen to her, and ratings drop because of me, or if more people start to complain......" I start. Jared Pulls me into one of his loving bear hugs.

"Hon, That's not going to happen." he says kissing the top of my head. 

"I love you." he says as my tears fall against his chest.

"I love you to." I say softly. Jared bends down and presses his lips to mine. The warmth of him makes my heart melt. In the blink of an eye he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, as he carries me to the sofa. His lips never breaking from mine. He lays me on the couch and looks down at me, taking me in and then he covers my body with his. 

I can't help but smile as he nuzzles my next with his mouth. No matter how bad it gets. no matter how ugly people are toward me I know that I am loved by the sweetest man alive.


End file.
